


The Promise

by 2Psyched



Category: Naruto
Genre: 3 different endings, M/M, Mpreg, Naruto is Male, Sakura a bitch, Sorry Naru, Sucks cause I was a beginner but people like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Psyched/pseuds/2Psyched
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Everyday Sasuke would always go to the backyard and enter to the forest. Just to meet one person. The person is-

"Sasuke!!" An angelic voice yelled, immediately Sasuke knew who that was.

"Naruko!" Sasuke smiled as he ran toward his closest friend.

"So what do you want to do today!?" Naruto smiled.

"Naruko, before I go home. I just want to tell you, that I'm not coming back here again. My parents said that we are moving. So we won't be seeing eachother again." Sasuke stated in a gloomy voice. Naruto's eyes dulled for a second-

"So, let's make that most of it now!" Naruto smiled as he got closer to Sasuke.

"Oh yeah! Sasuke, guess what I made!" Naruto beamed.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked in curiosity. 

The blond pulled out a flower crown. Naruto gracefully placed the flower crown on the raven's head. 

When the blond got closer to the raven. Sasuke only crossed his arms and turned his head away, only to hide his blush.

"How did you make it?" Sasuke asked. 

"I'll show you!" Naruto answered.

"Come on! Let's go a little deeper to the forest where there is more beautiful flowers!" Naruto smiled as he grabbed the raven's wrist and pulled him to the destination.

While running, the raven would always look at the blond's unique features. She is beautiful, he thought. The orange dress fits her very well, and the blue bows that match her bright perfect blue eyes full of life.

"We're here!" Naruto cheered.

"So how do we make them?" Sasuke asked as he got closer to Naruto.

They spent an hour enjoying the time they have left.

"-SUKE!!" A voice yelled.

"Huh? Did you hear that?" Naruto asked making sure she is not hearing things.

"SASUKE!! IT IS TIME TO GO! STOP PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK!" The voice yelled once more.

"Sorry, Naruko. Seems like I have to go now..." Sasuke sulked.

"Hey, Sasu." Naruto said. Making the raven blush from the nickname.

"What?" Sasuke asked. 

"Will you promise me to never forget me?" Naruto asked.

"No, let's make a better promise." Sasuke said. 

"Huh? A better promise?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"I promise you. I will marry you when we get older." Sasuke said blushing

"W-what! B-but you can only m-marry someone if you lo-love them deeply!"Naruto stuttered.

"Well, I love you deeply Naruko." Sasuke whispered quickly while blushing.

"I brought something that is unique. There's is only one pair in the world." Sasuke smiled as he pulled out two bracelets.

The bracelets are made of thin gold.

With an Uchiha fan on it. With two fox tails.

"Thank you, it's beautiful! And how do you know it's the only one of its kind?" Naruto asked.

"U-umm... I'm the one who made it... It took a while to make it..." Sasuke blushed as he gave one to Naruto.

"Thank you, Sasu. I'll wear it forever. Even in my grave." Naruto smiled.

"Before I go, I want to say that... uh..." Sasuke blushed.

"What?-" 

Sasuke leaned toward the blond and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you." Sasuke said.

"I-I..." Naruto stumbled upon the words he was going to say.

"It's okay. You don't have to love me back." Sasuke said with a sad face, putting himself in the 'Friend Zone'. 

Sasuke turned around to walk away but Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shirt from behind.

"I-I... I love you too!" Naruto blushed as he looked at the ground. 

"Then, it's a promise. I will ask for your hand in marriage." Sasuke smiled as he grabbed Naruto's hand and puts the bracelet on.

"Bye Sasu! You better remember to ask me for marriage!" Naruto beamed.

"I will, Naru!" Sasuke smiled as he walked away.

Naruto stayed there hearing everything that the raven yelled out loud. 

"YES! NARUKO IS MINE! AND I HAD HER FIRST KISS! YES!! YES!! AND WE ARE GETTING MARRIED!" 

Naruto couldn't help but laugh. Sasuke still thinks Naruto is a girl. Because of the dress and the bows Naruto is wearing. 

The only reason Naruto wears that is because his parents wanted a girl to be born, not a boy. So they dress him up as a girl because of his feminine features.

"Sasuke. I'll wait for you." Naruto smiled as he ran back home.

*Time skip × By Sasugay Ugayha×*

Sasuke P.O.V~ *At home*

I can't believe she accepted!! I need to tell Onii-chan, and my family!! 

"Mo-" 

"Sweety! Never go near the forest again, there's a Demon Fox lurking around there. Plus your bags are packed, your going to be heir to the throne at age 18." My mother said.

"Me, King?" I asked.

"Yes! Aren't you excited!? Plus you get to choose your wife!" My mother smiled.

"Um, Mother. I wanted to say that-"

"Don't worry! You'll be a great King, and I bet your wife will be beautiful and fit for the throne!" My mother tried to encourage me.

"No, it's not that-" I began to blush. 

"What is it, then?" Mother asked concerned.

"Well, I-" 

"The carriage is ready My Lady!" One of the servants said.

"Time to go!" 

"Wai-" 

To late... She ran to the carriage. I looked at the bracelet on my wrist. 

Naruko...

I smiled. She's mine, no one else's. 

My Queen Naruko.

Naruto's P.O.V~ *At home*

Hehe, I'm getting married to Sasu! 

"Ma!" I beamed.

"What is it Naruto?" My mother asked.

"Look what my best friend got me!" I pulled out my arm showing her the beautiful bracelet. 

"How cute. Where did your friend get it from?" Mother asked.

"My friend made it!" I smiled as I looked at the bracelet. 

"Wow! Your friend's very talented!" She said. 

"Yeah, he is." I whispered smiling.

Sasuke, my Sasuke...


	2. Chapter 2

-Ten years later-

Sasuke P.O.V~ 

I'm bored. Why do all women have to be the same? I asked in my head.

I don't want to marry Sakura. 

Plus I still remember her face, and our promise.

"Sasu." A voice said.

"Naru!?" I asked. 

"Sasu! I've missed you!" Naruko smiled.

"Naru, will you be mine? After our dance?" I asked.

"Of course, My Sasu." Naruko took my hand.

Then we headed to the center of the Ball, and we danced.

She has a blue dress with a orange outline.

We danced, it felt like forever. 

It was the best night I ever had.

We kept dancing while everyone was doing their things or watching us.

"Naru." I said softly.

"What is it, Sasu?" Naruko asked.

"I love you, dearly." I smiled then leaned closer to my future Queen's face.

"I love you too." Naru grabbed my hair from behind and pushed me closer to her face, parting her lips for a deep kiss.

Our lips touched slighty, but very addicting. 

So, I leaned forward for more-

BEEP BEEP BEEP!!

"OH... MY... GOD!" I yelled lowly.

"I was having a perfect dream!" 

"My Prince. The Ball is ready. It'll start at 5:50, and begin at 6:00." My father said as he came in.

"Right, I need a wife..." I sighed.

I got up and dressed, as how a Prince should, but with a cape. I looked myself in the mirror-

"Why do I even have Fangirls?" I asked myself. 

"Sasuke! What is this?" My father asked. Huh? 

"What is it?" I asked him. He picked up something on my study desk and showed my the object. It was the bracelet.

"It my important bracelet." I answered.

"You have no need for such useless girly things. You are an Uchiha now! I'll throw this out, no need to thank me." My father lectured me. Did he say useless, throw this out? 

"Father! Put it back!" I hissed.

"Hn. So now I'm sure your no fit for the throne." He stated.

"I DONT CARE! JUST GIVE IT BACK!" I yelled.

"NO! YOU ARE AN UCHIHA! UCHIHA'S HAVE NO NEED FOR STUPID USELESS THINGS!" My father yelled back. The door to my room opened up loudly.

"What's the meaning of this ruckus!?" My mother hissed.

"Sorry, Honey. But seems like our son is becoming less of an Uchiha." My Father said.

"I SAID, I DONT CARE! JUST GIVE ME IT!" I yelled.

"What is it that you're both fighting for!?" My mother insisted.

"This bracelet. Anyways, I was just about to throw it out. Now will you excuse me-" 

Smack!!

"You are always so cruel to your sons! Why won't you let Sasuke have that bracelet!? Is it because he's a man? If Sasuke really wants it, it must mean it's very precious and meaningful! Don't you get it!?" My mother yelled as she snatched the bracelet

"Bu-" 

"Shut it! Now Sasuke, sit down. I am very curious why the bracelet is very special." My mother smiled. I have never seen her snap like that, let me tell you this....

She was scary as hell...

"Um, sure. I don't mind." I answered as I sat down on my bed. My mother grabbed my father's ear and pulled it toward the bed so he can sit down.

"Now tell me the story!" My mother squealed as she gave the bracelet. 

"Nonsense! It's just a bracelet that can be replaced!" My father spat. Then my mother covered his mouth with her hand.

"This bracelet is a memory. It's special because, I was the one who created a pair." I began.

"So what happened to the other one?" Mother asked. 

"I created a pair. Because I gave the other one to a girl." I explained.

"Oh~ Sasuke had a lover~" 

"With this bracelet, I made a promise to her." 

"What's the promise!?" 

"I-I... Promised... Her... T-to..." I blushed.

"Come on! Tell us!" Mother squealed. 

"I promised to marry her. And we sealed it with a kiss." I said loudly and quickly while blushing harder.

"Sasuke... We're going to look for her!" Mother smiled.

"She has blond hair, three whiskers, bright blue eyes. Also, she should be wearing the bracelet I made. Because she promised me that she'll wear it even in her grave." I described.

"She sounds beautiful! What's her name!?" 

"I don't know her full name or last name but her nickname name is Naru." 

"We will find her for sure!" Mother said, sounding determined.

"Son, how do you know that she didn't find another lover? Plus, I perfer you to marry Sakura." Father asked coldly. He's right, after all these years, she might not remember...

"Honey!" Mother hissed at Father.

"All I can do is hope that she didn't find another lover and that she remembers the promise. Naru is my everything..." I said quietly. 

"I hope she'll be at the Ball!" Mother smiled, then grabbed Father's ear and pulled him out of my room with her and closed the door.

"Yeah." I mumbled with a faint smile as I looked at the bracelet.

The hours passed by. Now it's 5:49. It's almost time for the Ball.

Naruto P.O.V~ *Home*

"Naruko, you must go to the Ball." My mother said.

"But, why? The Prince is a guy and so am I." I argued.

"But you have the Demon Fox inside you, so you are capable of being pregnant. So you are basically a girl." My father countered.

"And why do you want me be with the Prince?" I questioned.

"I believe you know the reason." Father answered.

"Fine." I mumbled.

I knew it. They still want to get rid of me. I wonder what is the Prince's name, I thought trying to change the subject in my mind.

I sighed, I'll most likely be sent to death if someone realized that I a guy... But I have feminine features, so that could help me. Sort of.

I got dressed in a dress, put on a bracelet and placed a red flower on my hair. 

I looked at the clock. It's 5:38. Takes 20 minutes to get to the palace by carriage, but 40 minutes by walking, and 50 minutes by walking in heels. 

At least the heels are not too high and painful...

Well, well, well... My Father is taking me there by carriage. Reason? 'To get there first and meet the prince and be acquainted with him, because that will give me a better chance to win his heart'. 

I call B.S... =-= ... They just want to get rid of me faster.

"Bye. I'm going walking, I don't need your help to get there." I said loudly. 

"Naruko. If you become Queen, please send us some of your riches. We are your parents after all, and we do need the money." My parents said in an innocent voice. 

"Ha-ha! Like I would ever do that. Plus my name is Naruto, only the people who I care about can call me Naru or Naruko." I laughed as I began walking toward the place. 

"This is going to be a long way" I sighed. 

"I hope that I can find Sasu. We made a promise. I hope he remembers me and the promise." I smiled.

Sasuke's P.O.V~

They are all the same. Women only in puffy and fluffy dresses, or in dresses that show their curves. Only colors of pink, blue, black, and purple. All the women put on all their jewelry, and try to show me how rich they are. 

At the entrance, the soldiers yelled out only the women's last names who entered the Ball. 

"It's 6:00! The Prince will dance with a few women who he is interested in to making them his wife!" My guard yelled. His name is Sai.

"Hn." I sighed as I walked around.

"Gummy bear!" Someone yelled.

"Yes, mother?" I asked.

"Are you looking for Naru?" Mother gushed. She seems really excited to meet Naru.

"Er- uh... yeah..." I stuttered. Then mother squealed and started talking to everyone asking for their names.

Oh, so that's how's she going to look for Naru. 

Clever, mother.

It feels like hours since the two most annoying women were talking to me. Trying to convince me to marry them. 

Names? 

Ino and Sakura... 

I glanced at the clock it's 6:33.

Never mind it's 6:34, now-

The doors to the entrance opened. 

Who came here so late? I mean, I believe every women came here very early just to convince me to marry them and try to become my acquaintance.

"Uzumaki." My soldier yelled.

Hn. I know I'm kind of annoyed that another woman came in late. But I'm looking for Naru, so I have to check...

I looked at the woman who came in late.

Everyone started gossiping about something looking at the entrance. So I started walking toward the distraction.

My eyes widen. She's beautiful, she reminded me of Naru. 

She has and orange dress not too dull or showy. Bright blue eyes, pink plump lips, blond hair like sunshine, a red flower on her hair, a black choker,and tan skin.

"Gummy bear, do you think that's Naru?" Mother gushed. 

"Dunno." I answered.

I actually wanted this woman to approach me first. But when she saw me, she ignored me. Her last name is Uzumaki? Right?

"I'm going to go to her, she looks like a lot of fun!" My mother smiled.

I watched as Mother started talking to Uzumaki for a few minutes.

Naruto P.O.V~

"I finally made it here." I sighed as I walked up the steps to the entrance.

"Ma'am, last name?" The soldier asked. He has brown hair and up side down triangles on his cheeks.

"Uzumaki." I smiled.

"Er- um... Come in!" The soldier stuttered.

"Thank you for letting me in, Sir." I said gently. 

Yes, after all these years I'm able to take advantage of this type of situation. I've been practicing this, only for emergencies. I needed someone to fall for me, then when I get I trouble they can somewhat bail me out. And he's a soldier, so he can be in some use. 

I do feel very guilty about playing with hearts...

"Uzumaki!" The soldier yelled.

"Oh, one question." I asked before he closed the door.

"Yes? Ask away anything." The soldier smiled.

"Mind if I asked for your name?" I asked him with a smile.

"It's Kiba, mind if I ask you for your name as well?" Kiba asked with a smiled showing his teeth.

"Naruko. The name is Naruko." I giggled.

"Well, nice meeting you Naruko. Enjoy the Ball." Kiba smiled as he closed the door.

I turned around to see women staring at me and start whispering for a few seconds. Then they start doing what they are doing. 

Then I saw the Prince look at me as well... =-=

T-T ... It's because of my orange dress and short hair right? Uggghhh!!! 

"Hey! Your name is Uzumaki right!?" A woman said.

"Yeah! And you are?" I asked.

"I'm the Prince's Mother." She answered.

"Hello Miss." I greeted.

"Call me Mrs.Uchiha. My husband told me not to give away my name no matter who it is... What a lame guy, right?" She said. 

"Hahaha! Overprotective much?" I giggled.

"Your giggles... They're cute!" Mrs.Uchiha squealed.

"Thank you. I say your very fun to be with, Mrs.Uchiha." I smiled.

"How sweet! Oh! What's your name? I wanted to know before I go greet others as well." Mrs.Uchiha asked.

"Of course. My name is Naruko." I smiled. 

"Naruko. What a beautiful name. Well, have fun in the Ball!" Mrs.Uchiha smiled as she left to greet others.

I went toward the tables where there is food. 

Well, well. If I'm going to be here. Why not take the food? It's a once of a life time chance.

Yes, there's lots of sweets! And there's salads... =-= Typical women.

I grabbed a plate and but a bunch of chocolate brownies, chocolate strawberries, cookies, and grabbed a glass of chocolate milk. 

I sighed. It's almost the time for heat... It'll come in a week or so.

"Whatever." I groaned as I sat down on a chair to eat my sweets.

Then a girl came toward me. Oh no. She looks like trouble.

"Why are you eating that junk?" Pinky sneered.

"Cause I'm hungry." I answered.

"Well, there's salad. No one wants that, because we're on a diet so we can look perfect for the Prince." Pinky flipped her hair.

"So your point?" I asked.

"You'll never get the Prince like that." Pinky smirked like she had won.

"Like I care." I ate a brownie with chocolate syrup on top.

"Grr... Hmph..! You'll never be Queen. Fatty." Pinky flipped her hair and left.

"Okay then, bye!" I said loudly eating my strawberry.

Jeez... Women and their diets and the idea of being perfect.

I opened my eyes to see the Prince looking around to find a wife.

Don't care. 

Oh! I should get a cupcakes! Like 4 cupcakes. I smiled.

"My lady. Do you mind if I sit next to you?" A deep voice asked.

"I don't mind at all." I answered not bothering to glance at the mysterious person.

"So how is the Ball?" The man asked.

"It fine, I guess. Most of the women here are all about perfection. But hey, there's food." I smiled taking a bite of the cupcake.

"Why won't you look at me when I talk to you?" He asked. 

'Maybe because I didn't want to talk to anyone, I just wanted to eat sweets to my hearts content.

"Yeah. That's not the way you should treat the royal perfect dreamy Prince." A voice gushed.

"Oh, okay then? So am I supposed to feel sorry?" I asked the woman.

"Apologize to the Prince! What makes you think your better than anyone?" The blond woman yelled.

"Why? All I did was answer his question and eat." I said.

"Oh, look here! If it isn't Fatty, who disrespecting the Prince." Pinky smirked. 

"Oh. It's Pinky..." I yawned.

"Name is Sakura! And this is Ino! If you disrespect the dreamy Prince again, you have consequences." Pinky said. I can hear the Prince sigh, only I caught that.

"Should I be scared? Because I know I shouldn't be scared by two caked makeup barbies." I said. I heard the Prince chuckle. 

"Heh, what can you do to us? You can't fight, girls aren't allowed to. So what can you do?" Ino laughed.

"Hm? No self defence training? Too bad, I'm not waiting for a knight in shining armor. I'm on my own." I smiled as ate another cupcake. 

"Fatty, that is why everyone thinks your fat. You should be in in a diet to loose calories. Don't you know how to be in a diet? It's loosing calories, not gaining them." Sakura sneered.

"I've heard you won't gain calories if you burn them by using your brain." I said getting up. Yep! More sweets! I ran out.

And the worst part is... Everyone is watching... =-= Typical. 

"Did you just call me stupid!? I dare you to call me stupid in my face!" Sakura yelled. 

"Okay, then. You said so. Sakura you are stupid." I said as I turned around to grab more sweets.

"Prince! Please kick out this woman!" The annoying girls yelled.

"She didn't do anything. Why should I?" The Prince said.

"Hmph! Maybe because I might be your future wife!" Sakura fumed. 

"I feel sorry for the Prince now. To deal with all of this commotion." I sighed.

"You better regret this!" The girls yelled at me. I turned around to see them about to throw their drinks at me-

Splash!!

My eyes are wide. 

The Prince is in front of me, dripping wet from the drinks.

"Prince! Why did you get in front!?" The girls said concerned. 

"Hey, you must be wet from the drinks as well." The Prince said as he turned around to look at me in the eye.

"Yes..." I answered as I looked down at the ground embarrassed. Everyone is still watching... T-T..

"Here. Come with me." The Prince reached out out his hand to grab mine.

"Right." I said, grabbing his hand. Then he dragged me to a room.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"In my room." He answered .

"Your not planning to rape me here right?" I laughed.

"Damn. You knew all along?" He played along. 

"Your funny." I smiled as I got a towel and started drying the Prince's clothes and hair.

"Hey, what's your name?" He asked.

"Uzumaki Naruko." I answered. I saw the Prince's eyes widen.

"Wait. Naruko?" He asked. More like he doesn't believe me.

"Yes? Do I know you or something?" I asked.

"Naru? Is that you? It's me Sasuke." My eyes widened. SASU!?

"How do I know your not lying?" I huffed. I grabbed his wrists and pulled them out in front me.

One of them has a bracelet. The exact same one that I have.

"There's the proof." Sasuke said. 

"Sasu..." I cried out in a whisper.

"Naru, I've missed you." Sasuke smiled.

I smiled brightly. I jumped on top of the raven who's on the bed and started kissing him on the mouth.

"Mmph... Sasu..." I moaned as he gripped my waist pulling me closer to his body.

"Na-ru-ko~ I want you now." Sasuke whispered into my ear like melting chocolate. Then got on top of me and pinned my hands over my head with one hand.

"Wait stop!" I said.

"Sorry, Naru. Just let me do this a little longer. I won't go any further." Sasuke said.

"Bu- Mmph!!" I got interrupted by a fierce kiss, with tongue.

He kept caressing my face with one hand while kissing me. 

"Mmph!! Mmph!!" I tried to yell. I need to breath! 

Sasuke stop kissing me and started to give me hickeys.

"Ah~ No, stop Sa- Ah~ -suke!" I moaned. 

"Fine. I'm sorry, but I loved you for so long. So could barely hold back." Sasuke blushed as he back up, off of the bed.

"I love you too." I answered back. I kissed him once more.

"Will you marry me?" Sasu asked as he got in one knee, holding my hand out. 

"You idiot. Of course I'd marry you bastard." I smiled.

"So we did keep our promise till the end." Sasu smiled.

"Before you marry me. Let me tell you this. I know you think I'm I'm a girl, but I'm a guy." I said as looked at the ground.

"So? I fell in love with you. Nothings going to change that." Sasu said.

"Plus, I have the Demon Fox sealed inside me. So now I can get pregnant when I am in heat." I added.

"Wait, you have the Demon Fox inside you?" Sasu asked. I nodded, I am scared that he will deny me.

"Naru, that's amazing. Now I don't have to worry about having children." Sasu kissed me again.

"I thought you'd deny me." I said in disbelief as I kissed back.

"Why would I? I know the real you." Sasuke smiled. 

"I'm so glad that I fell for you." I blushed.

"Come on. Let's tell my family, I've found my Queen." Sasu smiled.

"And I've found my King." I beamed as I hugged him- The door opened

"Sasuke, I've heard of the accident. So I came to che-" A familiar woman came in.

"Oh, Naruko! So you've become cozy with Uchiha~" Mrs.Uchiha smiled. 

"Mother. I'd like you to meet my future wife. Naru, shall we go to the Ball?" I rolled my eyes.

"Hello, Mrs.Uchiha. Seems like we meet again." I smiled.

"So your the Naru that Sasuke won't stop talking about!" I felt my blush crawl to my face.

"Yeah... Shall we go?" I asked.

"Of course! Now let's tell everyone." Mrs.Uchiha squealed at Sasuke's words.

"I love you, Sasu." I cooed once more.

"Love you too, Naru. My perfect Queen." Sasuke smiled.

"Oh~ So you two already have nicknames for eachother~ HONHONHON~ I don't mind anything, just wear wear a condom~" Mrs.Uchiha smirked as she left the room with a huge smile plastered on her face. 

Sasuke's P.O.V ~

"Oh~ So you two already have nicknames for eachother~ HONHONHON~ I don't mind anything, just wear a condom~" Mother smirked as she left the room with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Sorry about my mother, Naru." I said. 

"I don't mind, Sasu. She the type of mother that everyone wants. I'm jealous." Naruko smiled. I saw a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"What is the matter, Naru!?" I said quickly grabbing Naruko's face. 

"Nothing! Now, shall we announce everyone?" Naruko smirked.

"Right." 

We walked down the hall to the place where Ball is held.

Everyone looked at us. 

Naruko said she was going to get more sweets. Because he's craving for it. 

"Prince-kun!" Many girls squealed. I got to the main spot in the room where there is a microphone. 

"May I have your attention?" I said loudly through the microphone. 

"Aahh!!! Prince-kun!!" The women screamed.

"I will love to say that I am going choose someone as my wife." I began.

"Prince!! It's me right!? I knew he loves me!" The women squealed.

"This woman, I have chosen to marry shall be sweet, willed, kind, gentle, humorous, funny, beautiful, intelligent, and my type of person." I described.

"Prince-kun! Stop with all the flattering~ Your going to make me blush!" The women blushed.

"If you think your the one please stay. Let's see how knows me best." I smirked.

I looked at all the women who lined up in front thinking they're the one. There are many women, including Naruko. 

I guess the rest went to the banquet knowing that they don't know me at all.

And I looked at Naruko, he is still eating his sweets... 

"First question. What's my favorite color? Get in line and I'll say the answer after the last one who answers the question." I said.

"Black." The girl in a black dress that shows her curves. I'm trying not gag...

"Green?" The girl in a pink dress with a lot of white silky frills on the ends. 

"Yellow." A girl in a violet dress answered.

"Red." A girl in a blue dress said.

*Skip to the main people*

"Purple." Ino smiled.

"Blue." Sakura smirked.

"Your favorite color is black like a raven." Naruko said as he ate a brownie with chocolate syrup on top. 

"Yes, my favorite color is black." I said.

"Grrrr..." The women hissed at Naruko.

"Next question. What is my favorite fruit?" I asked. 

"Apple." 

"Banana." (A/n You dirty minded people~ Your my kind of people. X3!!)

"Cherries." 

"Pears."

"Mango."

"Peach." 

"Strawberry."

"Apricot."

"Plum."

"Orange." 

*Skip to the main people*

"Pineapple."Ino said.

"Watermelon." Sakura smirked. 

"Your favorite fruit is tomatoe." Naruko smiled. 

"Tomatoe? Why would the Prince like that? That's not royal like." The Ino and Sakura said.

"My favorite fruit is tomatoe." I answered. 

"Now, I'll ask you a question. Why do you want to marry me." I asked. This question is just an excuse to see what Naruko likes about me. =//-//=

*Skip to the main people* 

"I love how you look, how your perfect!" Ino gushed.

"Your a gentleman, sweet, intelligent, well your the prince of perfection." Sakura blushed.

I finally turned to Naruko. He pouted.

"I know what your thinking and I hate you because of that." Naruko whispered lowly so only I can hear.

"Well!? Aren't you going to say your love to the Prince?" Ino glared at Naruko. "

"Or is it because you don't love him and your just after him for money and fame?" Sakura sneered. Naruko rolled his eyes at them, and sighed.

"Prince, I love the way your such a sarcastic asshole. I love the way you laugh and call me dumb for the stupid things I do. I love the way you take responsibility for your people. I love that you animals as much as I do. I love how you cook. I love how you don't respect anyone unless they prove their worth for your respect. I love your rare smiles that warm up my soul when I'm down. I love the way you say 'Hn', just to cover up your dumb mistakes. I love how you care for everyone even if you don't show it. I love it how you try to hide your blush. I love how you treat tomatoes like they they are your family. I love how you insult anything you see around you. Finally, I love how you never give up." Naruko said as he blushed darker and darker as a tomatoe.

Can I eat him now? -//^//-

"Uh-" 

"How do you know so much about the Prince?" One of the women asked.

"Well, I have to know many things about the Prince if I want to be his wife." Naruko said.

"You! Better leave me and my Prince alone!" Sakura yelled, grabbing everyone's attention.

"He is not yours." Naruko countered

"Prince! Please choose me!" Ino and Sakura said.

"Now shall we start the dance?" I yelled out to change the subject. 

And guess what!

I know who I'm dancing with all night~ <(>w<)>


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto's P.O.V

I can't believe that bastard! 

He took advantage of the questions!! 

Grrr... 

Forget it... I'm hungry...

"Hey." 

Huh? Meh, must be for someone else.

"Fat blond bitch!" 

No one else has blond hair, just that Ino girl. So it might be for me... I guess?

"Huh?" I turned around to check.

"You better leave me and my Prince alone." Sakura 'The Pinky Bitch' hissed. 

"Prince-kun! Who are you going to dance with!?" The women squealed.

"I don't get it. Why is this dance important?" I asked.

"Hmph. Fine I'll tell you, because I'd doubt the Prince will fall for you. This dance is means that he chose the person as his future wife." Sakura squealed then glared at Ino who came over here.

"Oh..." I answered, then drank my chocolate milk. 

Yeah, I do have a sweet tooth!

I looked at my Raven searching for his future wife, desperately. Well, I'm going to tease him and hide behind the two Bitches. Let's see how they will react and how will he ask me. 

Yas, I'm evil. But I can do worse than this. 

I saw him look at me. Then he started walking toward me.

"Oh, Prince-kun! Stop it~ I know you want as your wife~ So I'll accept~." Sakura blushed. 

"He wasn't looking for you Forehead! He is looking for me! I'm his future wife!" Ino growled.

Sasuke passed by Ino and Sakura like they were nothing.

I looked at his eyes... Shit... 

Those eyes... held...

Lust...

AM I GOING TO GET RAPED!? AARRGGGHH!! IM TOO YOUNG FOR THE THIRD BASE!! I CAN ONLY GO SECOND BASE!

While I was screaming inside, in the outside I was doing nothing just staring at Sasuke. Blushing lightly.

"My lady, may I ask your hand for this dance?" Sasuke asked me, that cause me to wake up from my trance.

"Huh? Excuse me, but may you say that again?" I asked.

"May you dance with me?" Sasuke asked looking into my eyes.

"No. I won't dance with you." I answered while blushing lightly avoiding my gaze. Every woman gasped at my answer.

"Naru..." I heard Sasuke hissed lowly for only me go hear.

"Hehehe! Just kidding, I'd love to dance with you." I smiled as I poked his nose.

If your asking my height, I'm 5'4 and Sasuke is 5'9.

Then Sasuke grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the center of the Ball. 

We danced for a long time. 

(Plus men were now able to come in and dance with the women now X3)

"I love you, my Sarcastic Tomato King." I said in Sasu's ear.

"I love you too, my Loud Ramen Queen." Sasuke said in my ear.

"Teme." I blushed.

"Dobe." Sasuke replied.

"But I'm your dobe." I said in a romantic way, making it cheesy.

"Shut up." Sasuke said blushing lightly, only I caught that.

"Sasuke, are you going to tell your family that I'm a guy that can go pregnant, because of the Demon Fox?" I asked. 

"Yeah, but they better accept you. Because your the only one I want." Sasuke said. 

"Do you want to eat?" It's 7:42, and the Ball will end at 8. 

"You sure? You ate too much during the Ball." Sasuke said in disbelief that I can eat as much.

"I hate you. It's...becuase.... that... Myheatisgettingcloser. " I said the last part quickly. 

"What?" 

"My heat is getting closer." I blushed as I said this in his ear.

"Then I'll take care of that when it comes." Sasuke said lewdly in my ear, making me blush even more.

"Come on, let's go and eat." I pouted dragging Sasuke's arm to the table.

"Fine. Fine. We'll eat together." Sasuke said.

We sat and ate until 8 o'clock. This time I got salad, and Sasuke got a few tomatoes. Ugh, Sasuke and his tomatoes. During the time we told eachother stories of our lives. 

Dong Dong Dong!

"The Ball is over! You should go home now!" A soldier yelled.

"Naru, your going to stay here. We will tell your parents what happened." Sasuke said.

"Don't worry about my parents, they'll be fine." I smiled. 

"Gummy bear! Is Naru going to sleep with you or not!? I don't mind either way!" Mrs.Uchiha squealed as she ran toward us hugging me and Sasuke.

"Mother, I have to tell you and father something." Sasuke said seriously. 

"And what will that be?" 

"Naruko is a male, but he has the Demon Fox sealed inside him. Making it possible for him to be pregnant." Sasuke said blushing lightly. 

"Really!? Naruko this Demon isn't dangerous right?" Mrs.Uchiha asked. 

"No, the Fox just gives me fox characteristics. Like going through heat, pregnancy, purring, better hearing, and instincts." I answered honestly.

"And what are those instincts?" Mrs.Uchiha asked. 

"To feel people's aura, like if they are in a bad mood or even if they're evil/good. And when I'm In heat I look for my mate." I blushed at the second sentence.

"You've mated with someone else!?" Sasuke yelled in anger as he grabbed both of my wrists tightly.

"N-no, it's not that!" I whimpered, that fact that Sasuke was scary...

"You are mine and only mine, got it?" Sasuke hissed as he dragged me to the hall.

I looked at Mrs.Uchiha for help. But she only had a smile, and mouthed out. 

'Remember to lock the doors, they are sound proof~ Tell Sasuke that I will tell his father about this.'

I blushed more than usual. I knew that I was going to be raped! 

Sasuke opened a door to a room and pushed me in. As I turned around when I heard the door lock behind me. 

Third POV-

Naruto looked at Sasuke and in the Raven's eyes, they held a predatory look. 

"S-sasuke..." Naruto mumbled as he backed away from him.

"Naru, you are mine." Sasuke hissed as he got closer to Naruto.

"Eep..!" The blond tripped over the bed.

Sasuke only smirked and started to get on top of Naruto.

Naruto backed away to center of the bed, trying to get away. Only for Sasuke to grab his waist and push him down.

"S-stop..!" Naruto said.

"Hn." Sasuke crawled over the blond and pinned Naruto's hands over Naruto's head with one hand.

With the other Sasuke unzipped the blond's dress, glad that the dress exposes his blond's neck, shoulders, and are sleeveless.

"This..." Sasuke pulled the dress down to the blond's thighs.

"Is.." The Raven began to butterfly kiss Naruto's stomache not leaving a spot.

Naruto mewled at all the kisses.

"All..." Sasuke then started sucking on Naruto's neck, searching for the blond's sweet spot.

"Nghh... Hah.." Naruto panted louder as the Raven found his sweet spot.

"Mine..." Sasuke bit harder on the blond's sweet spot.

"Ah- Nghh~!" Naruto moaned.

The raven then pressed his lips onto the blond's, and snakes his way into the blond's hot wet cavern. Tasting Naruto's mouth, not leaving a spot untasted as he battled for dominance.

"Mmph!" Naruto tried to break the deep kiss, but Sasuke deepened the kiss even more making it even more harder to breath.

"Mmnn! Mmph!!" Naruto whined. Sasuke got the hint and broke the deep heated kiss, leaving a string of saliva between them both.

"How did you learn to kiss like that?" The blond asked.

"Hn. Because I'm an Uchiha." Naruto scoffed at the stupid joke.

"Get real." Naruto rolled his eyes at the raven.

Sasuke pulled the dress off from his blond. Smirking at the Uke's body, just waiting to be devoured.

"Stop staring..." The blond pouted as he blushed, averting his gaze from the raven.

"Why? I'm looking at something beautiful." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear, then he licked Naruto's earlobe.

"Ngh~" Sasuke smiled at the reaction and began on sucking on the blond's nipple until fully erected.

"Ah~" 

Sasuke then gave the same treatment to the other nipple.

"Ah~ Sasuke, m-more~" Naruto moaned under the raven.

"Hn. Already turned on?" Sasuke smirked.

"I hate you." The blond blushed.

"I love you too." The Raven then smashed his lips onto his lover.

Sasuke then broke the kiss and placed three fingers in front of Naruto.

Naruto reached out to suck on the fingers, covering them with his saliva.

"Next time, you can do that to something else." Sasuke smirked as he pulled them out.

"Dirty bastard." Naruto pouted.

The raven stuck in a finger into the blond's entrance and began swirling his finger. 

"Nghh! It feels wierd..." Naruto whined.

Later he added another one and did scissoring movement. 

"Ah~!!" Naruto moaned.

"Found it~" Sasuke smirked as he added the third finger, but only left them halfway through. 

Naruto started thrusting himself onto the fingers.

"Hah~!!" Naruto moaned as he tried to make more friction.

"Naruto what do you want me to do?" Sasuke asked as he thrusted his fingers in and out painfully slowly hitting prostrate. 

"Sasuke..! You kinky bastard! Hah~ Sasu! Just fuck me already!!" Naruto whined.

"How?" 

"Ram your damn cock inside of me! Make me scream out your name! Touch me while you do it!" Naruto said loudly as the blond spread his legs.

Sasuke snapped, and let go of Naruto. He grabbed Naruto's hips and thrusted inside the blond with force. 

"Ahh~!! Sasuke~!!" Naruto moaned and reached out to Sasuke and wrapped his arms around him.

"Argh, Naruto!" Sasuke moaned and then he slammed his cock onto the blond's prostrate. 

"AAHH~!! SASUKE!! THERE!! AH~!!" Naruto screamed in pleasure under the raven.

Sasuke thrusted harder and faster on Naruto's prostrate with perfect accuracy. 

"SASUKE~!!" The blond cam on the raven and let's the raven use his body for his release. 

"Naru, your mine." Sasuke said as he laid beside Naruto. 

"Bastard..." Naruto fumed and Sasuke kissed him on the forehead.   
"Who's the guy who mated with. I'll get rid of him." Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke! I didn't mate with anyone else!" I yelled, and Sasuke only glared.

"Hn." Sasuke flipped Naruto on his stomach. 

"Sasu, I can't do another round!" Naruto hissed.

"Just making sure that you're mine, and only mine." Sasuke hissed and ram his length inside Naruto, hitting the blond's sweet spot every time.

They continued until morning. Leaving the blond exhausted, and unable to walk or move.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurama:

'Talking in Naruto's mind.'  
"Talking in Human form."   
(Haven't decided about the Demon form, should it be the same as Human form?) 

Naruto's P.O.V

"You Bastard." I said loudly. 

"Hn. At least I've marked you mine." Sasuke smirked. 

"Shut it. It was not my idea to go at it, all night. Now I can't even move..." I hissed.

"But now you're completely mine." Sasuke said and placed his lips onto mine.

"Couldn't you wait until my heat?" I groaned. 

"Noooo..." Sasuke responded.

"Ugh... You horny bastard." I growled.

"Don't talk like that to me, or do you want another round?" Sasuke smirked. 

"No thank you!" I hissed as I hid myself under the covers.

"Awww... I thought you would put up a fight." Sasuke mocked.

"Not today, and I want to rest." I groaned. And I felt kinda dizzy.

"Hn." 

"You damn horny Uchiha." 

"If you want breakfast tell me, I'll carry you there." 

"First I need a bath." 

"We should do that together to save wat-"

"Hell no! For all I know, your going to rape me there!" 

"What if I am?" 

"GAHH!!! I hate you!" 

"I love you too.~"

"Whatever, just no sex or rape." 

Sasuke groaned in annoyance and defeat.

"Teme." I muttered under my breath. 

"Dobe." Sasuke responded, then carried me bridal style. 

Sasuke sets me down near the tub, and pours warm water in the tub.

I quickly went to the toilet and vomited. 

"Naru! You okay!?" Sasuke rushed to my side.

"Yeah. Just dizzy." I laughed nervously and vomited again.

After vomiting, Sasuke placed me in the tub filled with warm water. 

"Teme, what're you doing?" I asked, as he removed his clothes.

"Taking a bath with you." Sasuke answered.

"Didn't I tel you n-!!" 

Sasuke got in and I can't push him out of the tub, because I'm an Uke. And Ukes can't do that to their Seme, or its punishment....

At least I've learned that much, when I hung out with Pervy Sage. But then he left, for Tsunade. 

"Damn Bastard." I muttered.

(A/n: Guys OMSY/(OhMySmuttyYaoi)! Illuminate confirmed! Damn Bastard = D B = Duck Butt = Sasuke's hair = Sasuke = Damn Bastard. It's a cycle of Sasuke!! O-O)

"What's the matter, Naru?" Sasuke asked.

"You perfectly know what is up!" I growled.

"No, I don't." Sasuke countered.

"Yes, you do!" 

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!!"

"No."

"Yes!!!"

"Forget it... I give up, there's no sense in your head." Sasuke sighed.

"Did you really call me dumb!?" I yelled.

"Dobe." 

"Teme!" 

"Are we going to take a bath or not?" 

"Yes.." I pouted.

Sasuke grabbed a sponge and soap to wash my chest.

(A/n: Now I gotta wash my mouth with soap~🎤🎶🎧)

After the bath, yes Sasuke touched me in purpose and I know that, we got ready for breakfast.

Once I got there, limping, I found the pink haired girl.

"Sasuke-Kun!" She squealed.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke glared.

"Son. I decided you'd marry Ms. Haruno's daughter. If you want the throne." Sasuke's... Father!? Said.

My eyes widen.

'No way...' 

"Father, why are you doing this?" Sasuke asked.

"I won't let you marry some Demon scum, you should marry someone more civilized and a benefit to the kingdom." Sasuke's father said.

'D-demon scum..? Of course... The kingdom is no better than the damn villagers!' 

"I deny the offer." Sasuke said straight out.

(A/n: Hehe, 'straight' out... Sasuke ain't straight.)

"It is not an offer, Son. It is an order." The father hissed.

"I still deny the order." Sasuke stated firmly.

"You have to have a heir. A Demon male producing a child. Proposterous! That's merly a stupid fantasy. I had enough games to play! You marry, Ms. Haruno's daughter!" The father yelled.

'Kurama.... What should I do..?' 

'Don't do shit, Kit!! You have babies!!'

'Babies? I have more than one?' 

'You have seven.'

I whimpered in fear that Sasuke will leave me. So I grabbed his sleeve and tugged it slightly.

"What's the matter, Naru?" Sasuke asked in concern.

I teared up as I looked at his face, "Y-you are not leaving me and your ch-"

"Think about it Sasuke! That Male only has a sealed up Demon inside him! He is still a man who can't reproduce! Who can actually believe this!?" The father yelled.

"Shu-" 

"You are not getting the throne Sasuke. I'll just hand it over to Itachi." The father hissed.

My eyes widen.

'Sasuke is the type who wants more power.' 

There's a few moments of silence...

"I'm sorry Father. To think that a male can produce a child. I'll marry Haruno's daughter." Sasuke said.

My tears spilled.

'IM GONNA GO YUNNO GASI UP HIS ASS!! JUST WAIT UNTIL I BREAK THIS FUCKING SEAL!!' 

'Kurama... It's fine... Who would actually believe me.' 

'You know what. Instead I'll take up as father. I'll break the seal, and your able to bid me. Just in case I go hunting after the fucking Duck ass.' 

'Thank you, Kurama.' 

"I want you out of this palace." Sasuke said lowly. Then the pink girl smirked and walked up to Sasuke and wrapped her arms around his arm pressing her ribs filled with meat against his arm.

"Fine. Don't bother coming after me once you see me again, Sasu." I cried silently. 

And walked, more like limped, out of the palace. 

"Wait! Naru-" I slammed the door shut, and walked away.

'Now where should I go? I don't want any abuse from my parents, they'll kill my children. And I can't be outside, or they babies will be at risk of the cold.' 

'... I'm sorry if I can't help... GAHHH!! I WANT TO BREAK THE SEAL NOW!!' 

I mentally chuckled at Kurama.

"Uzumaki, Naruko?" A voice called out.

I turned to see a guy with brown hair and red triangles on his cheeks. 

"Kiba?" I asked. 

"So ya remember my name!" He cheered.

"Yep!" I smiled.

"Why do you look like you have been crying?" Kiba asked.

"I-I" I Began but Kiba cut me off, and took me to his place.

"Now you may begin." Kiba smiled, and ushered me to continue.

"The King said he loved me, and cherished me. But he only used me for his benefit. Now I'm alone with children inside me." I said and my tears poured down.

"I knew the King is a despicable one. I'm sorry about that, Naruko." Kiba said grimly. 

"You don't mind if I stay here? I don't want to go home..." I laughed nervously. 

"I don't mind. As long you don't make a mess, and don't kill your kid or kids." Kiba smiled.

"Thank you very much! I'll repay you once I have the money!" I bowed.

"Aren't you a princess?" Kiba asked.

"I'm sorry, but I'm a male commoner." I laughed nervously. 

"Thank Kami... I'm not into girls!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Whose your crush?" I asked as I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Shut it, but since you asked. It's Shino..." Kiba blushed.

"He must be one Hell of a man." I smiled. (A/n: Reeeefffrrrreeennnccceee) 

"Yeah, he is." Kiba smiled brightly. 

We both sat in a comfortable silence. 

"You know, I like children and I can't wait to see yours Naruko." Kiba stated as he poked my stomache. Which I squirmed away with a laugh because I'm ticklish. 

"I'm glad you will be the first." I said. 

"So we're friends already?" Kiba asked.

"Well, yeah. We are going to be living together for a long time!" I laughed. 

During the time I'm going to clean and cook for Kiba, as a repayment of gratitude.

"Your right." Kiba stated with a chuckle.

"Say, do want to eat?" I asked. 

"Yes! But I don't know how to cook, I mainly go out to buy food and eat." Kiba stated while blushing nervously. 

"Don't worry, I'll cook. I'll cook for you and I'd even teach you how during my stay." I smiled gently. 

"Thank you, Naruko!" Kiba cheered.

"No problem, Kiba." I went to the kitchen and checked the fridge.

"How can you have children though?" Kiba asked.

"Kurama, the Nine Tailed Demon." I said. For a moment I was scared at what he's going to say.

"Oh, Kyuubi. I do believe that The Nine Tails is innocent. I know my animals ancestors." Kiba stated. 

"Really?" I asked, wanting to know more.

"Yeah. How was Kyuubi made? Many years ago, Cats and Dogs are forbidden to be together. But a Cat and a Dog fell madly in love, they'd often meet in secret. Humans, whom are arrogant to the animal society, thought that if two different animals get together will create chaos." Kiba began.

I nodded for him to continue, this is interesting for sure.

"Which can be true. It was said if two different animals mate, they either make a blessing or a curse. It depends if they mated in true love or in Lust." Kiba continued.

"I'm guessing the Cat and the Dog mated?" I asked.

"Oh yes, they did. Their child was no curse. Well, their child looked like a curse, but is a blessing." Kiba smiled.

"A blessing disguised as a curse." I mumbled.

"Mhmm... The Dog and Cat, created a Demon Fox. The Cat clan and Dog clan, decided to make this as a alliance. Since both have the same views, they wanted to create peace." 

"So why is it said that Kyuubi is a curse?" I asked. 

'Foolish Humans...' 

"The humans... They were afraid that the world would end. They decided to burn the Cat and Dog in a stake. The Cat and Dog clans knew about this and took The Nine Tails to a place where humans wanted a child. Because these humans couldn't produce a child, so they gave sealed the Nine Tails inside of one, so they'd be able to produce a child." Kiba said.

I nodded more so he'd continue.

"The humans still want to kill the Nine Tails, out of fear. But couldn't because it's not able to be killed. Then after birth and after birth, the sealing was passed on. And the rumors spread."

I finished cooking and placed the food on the table.

"So the Nine Tails, is truly a blessing. A beautiful blessing, Kyuubi is able to make the impossible, possible." Kiba smiled.

"Thank you for telling me." I said as I ate.

"No problem!" Kiba cheered and ate his food.

Bang Bang Bang!!

The door was being banged and a voice yelled out "Inuzuka Kiba! Open up!"

"Hide Naruko." Kiba ordered lowly and I quickly went under the bed. 

Kiba went to the door, and opened. And there stood a soldier.

"What is it?" Kiba asked.

"Have you seen Uzumaki Naruko? She is to be taken to the young King Uchiha immediately when seen." The soldier said showing a picture of me.

My eyes widen, why are you even after me Sasuke!? I thought you hated me! 

And when did I get a picture from?

"No, I haven't..." Kiba answered.

"You are to look for this woman when the sun sets. Orders by the Young King." The soldier said and bowed then walked away.

Kiba closed the door. And turned to the bed, where I'm hiding. 

"In the name of the heavens, what did you do to the King?" Kiba asked.

'Oh. First the King gets his thingy, then sticks in a male's thingy entirely. King repeats the process until milk comes out, and the milk is inside the male's thingy. Then BOOM!! THEY BOTH MAKE MAGICAL GAY BABIES!!.' 

"Sex, now I bare his children." I laughed nervously.

Kiba mumbled something that I couldn't hear. 

"Eh? Did you say something Kiba?" I asked.

"No, but your cooking is delicious!" Kiba said as he sat down to eat again.

I got out of the bed and sat down again to eat. It is a comfortable silence between us, it's like we were best friends since forever. 

"I think I should tell you this, but my heat is in a week or so." I blushed.

"Your prego, right?" Kiba asked calmly.

"Yes..?" I answered.

"Then you won't be in heat until the children are born." Kiba stated with a smile. 

"What a relief!" I sighed.

"True. I don't want to lock you in a room until your heat ends because that'll be annoying and very frustrating." Kiba laughed.

"Yeah." I laughed along.

"Let's hope for the best for you and your children." Kiba smiled. 

"And hope for the best for you and your future lover, Shino." I said back.

"Oh, shut it." Kiba blushed.

"But you wish for that as well, don't lie." I taunted.

"Fine..! I give up! Yes, I wish for it to happen!" Kiba admitted with a blush on his face.

I looked outside the window to see the sun setting. 

"It's getting late. We should sleep." Kiba stated, and I nodded.

I slept next to Kiba, since Kiba insisted with me sleeping next to him, so he can protect the children.

He really loves children... 

*Skip eight months*

Kiba's POV 

Naruto is living with me and is safe.

While the Young King Uchiha is becoming more desperate look for Naruto all these months.

"Kiba..! Do you and Shino dinner is ready..!" Naruto said loudly.

Yep! My dream came true, Shino and I are lovers. 

BY THE WAY DID I MENTION THE FACT ITS ALMOST TIME FOR NARUTO'S PREGNANCY! ? I GET TO SEE HIS CHILDREN!! 

LIKE OH MY GOODNESS! ! CHILDREN ARE GOING TO BE SO CUTE AND ADORABLE AND PERFECT! ! I WISH I COULD GIVE BIRTH TO ONE LIKE NARUTO!! 

'Okay stop Kiba.. That's getting out of hand...' 

'Sorry... Akumaru...'

'Get your butt up and kiss your lover and get dressed for dinner!' 

'Fine..'

I cut of the conversation with my inner mind, and did as told. 

"Fish Cake, your getting bigger!" I said loudly when I saw Naruto as I entered the kitchen.

Shino face palmed while snickering.

"Are you calling me fat, Kiba!?" Naruto yelled.

I realized what I've done...

"N-no!! It's not that! I'm just so excited to see your precious and adorable children! It's been eight months hasn't it!" I said. 

"Don't worry Kiba, you'll see them in a few weeks." Naruto smiled. 

'Saved it..!' 

"Yeah I will!!!" I said with enthusiasm and jumped in happiness.

"Kiba, let's eat. We have "searching" to do after eating." Shino said.   
"Oh! That's right! Thanks for the food, Naruto!" I said loudly and sat down with Shino to eat.

Author's POV

Without the happy blond and brunettes knowing, a certain someone heard the whole conversation outside the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto's POV

"You guys ready to go off?" I asked.

They both nodded and got up and got ready to leave.

"BYE FISH CAKE!!" Kiba yelled as he ran out.

Shino shook his head, "Goodbye Mr. Uzumaki." Shino bowed.

I rolled my eyes at his formality. 

"Bye you two, and be safe!" I said loudly.

"YOU BET!" Kiba yelled out, then I heard the door close.

I smiled as I rubbed my belly.

"What should I call you seven." I murmured. 

'Kit, I still can't break the seal!!' 

'It's okay Kurama. You can rest for a while.' 

I went to the bedroom and got under the blankets.

"These Kits sure do waste your energy. What are they even doing anyways?" I murmured with a smile.

'Oh they're totally having sex... THEY'RE TAKING YOUR NUTRIENTS AND ENERGY SO THEY CAN DEVELOP!!' 

'Kurama..! Why do you have to be so mean! Calling me dumb... Wait... YOU DID CALL ME DUMB YOU RED HAIRBALL-' 

'Kurama@TheNineTail.ex has stopped working...' 

'...' 

Well!! Cutting off the communication between me and THAT HAIRBALL!! 

'I can still hear you...' 

'MAY BE I WANT YOU TO HEAR ME!!' 

'...' 

Whatever... I'm sleeping... 

I opened my eyes and growled.

"I can't sleep... These babies are super energetic..." Naruto sighed and rubbed his belly.

I closed my eyes trying to ignore their kicks, since I know that I need rest or something bad might happen if I were too sleepy the next day.

Now I'm alone in my thoughts...

Which soon lead up to Sasuke...

Sasuke... 

Was it all a stupid lie?

What we had, was it all for show?

You stupid idiot!!!

You were the only reaso-

'Stop stressing, it'll affect the babies health.' 

'I'm sorry my kits... Just a dumb memory that I placed too much meaning on. Don't worry, Mommy is fine, and mommy loves you.'

'Kit... I've grown attached to the kits, too...' 

'Oh, why's that?' 

'Kit, they're adorable... And to be honest, I wouldn't mind being a human and live my life living with you Kit, taking care of the kits.' 

'Wow, Kurama... That means so much to me...' 

I started to tear up.

'Kit, I care about the kits.... And you.' Kurama said in the most gentle voice I've ever heard.

'I love you Kurama..!' I cried as I cured up in a ball.

'I love you too, Kit.' 

'I wish you were human, so I can hug you and cuddle. To me you are like an older brother, you were always there when I needed comfort. Not even words can express how thankful and how much I love you Kurama.' 

'Kit, your mood swings are coming back.' 

'Oh shut up Kurama.' I laughed. 

I soon then fell asleep in a deep slumber.

Deep in the forest  
There lied a child   
A sweet little child

The child of beauty   
The child of light  
The child to bring peace

No one dared to look  
No one dared to help  
Only taking advantage

The sweet child cries  
The sweet child drowns  
Heart breaks in pieces

Why do I even care about them?  
The sweet child asked.  
Of course.   
No one answered.

I opened my eyes and saw a ceiling. I slowly got up and got ready for breakfast.

"Kiba!! Shino!! Breakfast is ready!" I said loudly.

Silence followed...

I froze in my spot.

'Kit... Calm down. Think about the kits.' 

'Right...' 

I took a deep breathe and exhaled calmly.

'Probably they have been sent to an urgent meeting when they where coming home.' 

Then that means....

What should I do today..!!! There's no one to talk to!! I can't go outside!! I have seven kits!! Sasuke is still after me!!! Fuuucckkk! ! 

'Opps.... I overreacted again...' 

I looked in the fridge, and got out the sweets Kiba bought without Shino knowing. 

Well, Kiba went a shop and bought a bunch of sweets without Shino's permission. And got home and we hid all of them, so literally there is sweets everywhere. But no one knows where they are except for Kiba and I.

"What now..?" I sighed, I looked at the breakfast. 

Oh well, I'll just eat it. 

Who even eats breakfast at noon? 

(A/n: *Raises hand slowly*)

'Kit... I'm bored...' 

'Do ask me do anything entertaining, I have my Kits!' 

'So what?' 

'YOU DAMN FOX!! I'LL NEVER LET YOU TO UGH MY KITS WHEN YOU BREAK THE SEAL!!'

'Pfft... I was kidding.' 

'SNJDHDIUDJIHDOWHD YOU DAMN FURBALL!!' 

'BWAHAHAHAHA!! You fell for it!! I care about the kits!! And you entertained me.' 

'You sly fox.' 

'Foxes aren't called clever for nothing.' 

I sighed and got off the chair to go back to bed.

HEY, NO JUDGING! IM PREGNANT AND IM TIRED AS FUCK!! 

I went back to bed, and darkness consumed me. 

Then I felt a persistence. But I couldn't move. 

'Kurama!!' 

....

'Kurama!!!'

...

Shit, I can't contact Kurama! What'll happen to my kits!? 

Soon I fell in a deep slumber again. 

*earlier* 

Sasuke's POV

I saw a soldier come in.

"Report the news Sai." I ordered.

"Seems like I found the one your searching for." Sai fake smiled as he kneeled.

"Why didn't you seize her immediately!?" I said loudly, trying to keep from lashing out.

"She's pregnant." Sai said simply.

I froze completely. 

He didn't do it with someone else....

Did he?

That doesn't matter, he'll have my children next anyways.

"I'll go there with a couple of men, I want her here as soon as possible." I said.

"Sire, one more thing." Sai said.

"Continue." 

"Seems like a few our soldiers are hiding her." Sai stated.

"Whom are?" I asked. 

"Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame." Sai answered.

That's right Shino has been giving me Intel of Naruto everyday, and he doesn't want to be a suspect of being a traitor to Naruto and Kiba. 

Plus, they're in gaurd duty right now.

"Tell them that I need them now." I ordered.

"Of course Your Majesty." Sai bowed and left. 

'Finally, I get to find you.' 

'...Naruto...'

Kiba's POV 

Someone walked over to me.

"Yo! What is it?" I asked.

"The Young King Uchiha wants you immediately." Sai stated. 

Ehhhh!? What about Naruto!!? 

"Come on! Let's go Shino!" I cheered, pretending like there is nothing wrong.

"Right." Shino answered.

We ran there and kneeled to that stupid arrogant fucking King...

"What do you need us for My Lord?" Shino asked.

"I want you two to gaurd the kingdom's walls. They said that they need a few more soldiers in the east side" The King said.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" Shino and I said and ran over to the kingdom's east side of the walls. 

The hardest part is that, Naruto is in the west side of the kingdom! How am I supposed to tell him what happened!? 

Once I got there, the soldiers surrounded us.

No... More like me...

Shino turned around to look at me.

'N-no way...' 

Shino knocked me out.

The last words coming out of Shino's mouth were, "King's orders."

'Fucking Traitor.' 

Shino's POV 

I knocked out Kiba.

What a slow person he is, he couldn't see at the fact that I was spying for the King?

I picked up Kiba and carried him to the dungeon, which is another instruction from the King.

//Flashback//

"Shino, you know where is Naruko at?" King asked.

"I did not." I lied.

"Don't lie." He hissed.

"I'm not supposed to tell, or they'll run away when they figure out that they were spied." I replied. 

"Fine then, tell me all the info on Naruko." Sasuke said.

"Ye-"

"Whomever is protecting Naruko from me, send them to the dungeon when I tell you to." 

"Yes, My Lord." 

//End// 

The only reason I'm "lovers" with Kiba is because I need to ease Kiba's defence around me and it makes my job much easier.

Sasuke's P.O.V

I ordered a few of my very loyal soldiers to come with me.

I walked over Kiba's place, and picked the door open.

"Gaurd this place, I don't want Naruko running away." I said.

They all nodded and got in positions.

I walked upstairs and found a blond haired person.

I got chloroform and a cloth and covered Naruto's face with the cloth.

I looked at his stomache.

I wonder if the children are mine or not.

They better be mine.

"Gaurds! Let's take her to my room, but do it gently she's pregnant!" I ordered.

They nodded and did what they were told.

Naruto's POV

I opened my eyes, to be in a big comfortable bed.

'Whare am I?' 

"Oh, your awake already Naruto?" A familiar voice said.

I turned quickly to the voice and saw the person whom I never want to see again.

"Uchiha, Sasuke. What you want?" I growled.

"You will have my children, Naruto." Sasuke said as he got closer.

I shook my head, not wanting to do so.

"Naruto, you are mine. And mine alone." Sasuke growled as he grabbed my jaw.

"No." 

"Yes, Naruto. You'll be the mother of my children."


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke eyes softened and he placed his hand on my belly and caressed my belly.

Sasuke smiled slightly, and planted a kiss on my lips.

I slowly pushed him away not wanting to be touched by him.

"Naruto...." Sasuke growled.

"No." I glared.

"You're mine." Sasuke hissed.

"No I'm not, you already have a Wife." I countered.

"I don't love her. I love you, Naruto." Sasuke said as got closer.

"No, no you dont. You never did." I shook my head.

"What makes you say that?" Sasuke growled possessively.

'Baka!! Everyone knows!' 

"You already have impregnated your Wife who is also known as Queen Haruno." I hissed.

Sasuke looked guilty and looked down in shame.

"Don't bring that up." 

"Why shouldn't I..? After all, it's the truth." I glared.

Sasuke cupped my face and forcefully locked his lips with mine.

'No.... I don't want my children have this life... Living in the shadows because of his reputation.... No, I'd rather run away with my Kits.' 

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you-" Sasuke repeated over and over again after every kiss. 

'Stop..! Stop..! You don't love me..! You never did..!'

I felt a sudden burst of Pain coursed through my lower regions.

I groaned loudly in Pain and gripped onto the sheets of the bed.

Sasuke quickly pulled down a lever from a wall and ran towards me.

"Breathe, Naru! In..! And out..! In..! And out..!" Sasuke repeated as he grabbed my hand and rubbed circles which comforted me.

'I HATE LABOR SO MUCH!!' 

The door opened revealing a familiar person...

'BAA-CHAN!?' 

"NARU-CHAN!? I TOLD YOU NOT TO GIVE ANYONE YOUR VIRGINITY!!" Tsunade yelled as she ran over to me as she prepared for the labor.

'Oh, I forgot to tell you. I became female because of Kurama. He wanted me to give birth without a risk or problem.' 

I yelled out in pain and gripped onto Sasuke's hand.

Hoping that his bones will break for revenge.

I kept yelling out in pain until all seven kits are out.

Now all I hear is crying from the Kits.

Tsunade grabbed a baby and gently handed one per one to me.

I smiled, one blonde, three black headed, and three red headed.

"Tsunade, may you leave this instant." Sasuke ordered in a harsh tone.

As I realized that it's only my barely born kits and I alone with a person who can do anything in his power....

"From whom are they from?" Sasuke asked as he titled his head down making his hair cover his face.

I gently placed the babies onto the bed beside me and the Kits started to cry.

"Why does it even matter?" I asked with a frown, and I cuddled with my Kits not wanting them to cry.

"I want to know if at least one of them is mine." Sasuke answered. 

"Would it even change? You're just going to leave us be after you know. So there's no use in telling." 

"Don't tell me you got fucked by Gaara." Sasuke said, and I saw his his hands turn into fists and his knuckles turn white because of gripping to hard.

'Who is Gaara?' 

"Do not curse infront of my newborns and I do not know anyone in the name of Gaara." 

"Tell me now, Naruto." Sasuke hissed.

"No. I won't." I said lowly.

"You did, didn't you." Sasuke said and his fist started twitching.

"And what are you going to do then?" I growled.

"So you did..." Sasuke silently chuckled darkly.

"N-" 

"I'll kill the father, then I'll get rid of anything that is related by him. Even if it were a speck." Sasuke looked up with a grin and crazy red eyes.

I couldn't move at all, I'm shocked of hid terrifying reaction to this. 

Sasuke got up and walked away with pride.

'What he said is going to become reality....' 

I quickly got up and ran toward him, not caring What'll happen to me. 

I need to protect my Kits, at all cost..!!

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" I yelled as I pushed him to the ground.

Sasuke fell and I got on top of him.

I raised my two fists to punch him, but he grabbed my fists and switched our positions.

"You know, you should be happy that I let you say goodbye to your newborns." Sasuke said as if he were the good guy and kissed down down me neck.

"I won't let you hurt my Kits." I stated coldly. 

Sasuke smirked then he kissed me forcefully.

"No, no, no. Soon, you'll have mine instead. Don't worry you pretty head." Sasuke said as he picked me up.

He placed me on the bed next to my kits, "Say goodbye and spend the rest of their time together, Naru." Sasuke waved off.

I cried silently as I hugged my Kits.

This may be the last time we'll be together, but I'll make sure we'll stay together forever.

I'm sorry if I couldn't protect you My Kits..

Sasuke's POV 

Naruto...

To think you got pregnant with another man's children. 

No way, you're mine...! And I'm keeping my promise to you. 

What made me slightly happy was the fact that Naru is still wearing the bracelet.

If another man is going to get between us, I won't hesitate to get rid of him, his children, his family, and his very existence.

I'm the only one who is able to hold you, to touch you, to kiss you. 

And to think you have Gaara's children, not on my life.

You're mine Naruto.

I walked down the hall, looking for that man who dares to touch my Naru..! 

"Sasuke-Kun..!" A familiar voice yelled from behind.

"What is it, Haruno?" I asked.

"Hmph! Didn't I tell you to call my Love or Saku or Sakura! No formality, we're married..!" Haruno pouted.

'So that was her name.... ...... ........ ...........' 

"If I want to call you Haruno then I'll call you Haruno, Haruno." 

'What's her name again?' 

Haruno fumed, but replaced it with a smile again, " Sasuke-Kun, do you think our child would be a boy or a girl? I hope it's a girl, and when can we go on a date?" Sakura ranted.

"Next time, I'm busy today." I grunted and walked away from that thing. 

"That's no way you should treat your wife!" Sakura screeched. 

'I don't have one.' 

'Not yet...'

I continued forward on the journey to search for Gaara. 

Sakura's POV (Did you expect this POV?) 

He's been ignoring me more and more! 

Ever since we got married he never gave me any attention! 

It's no fair! We're married he should be paying attention to me! 

We never kissed or have a room together! 

'No, it's not his fault...'

'It's that fucking slut's fault! She placed my Sasuke-kun in a trance!' 

'I'll find her first and get rid of her existence...'


	7. Chapter 7

Kiba's POV 

"Let me out!!" I yelled.

"Shut up and you will be released sooner." Shino said.

"I fucking hate you so much, you damn traitor!!" I yelled.

"As I said, it was the King's orders.." 

"I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!!" I repeated over and over.

I heard footsteps come over.

"What with the commotion? It's troublesome as it is already." Shikamaru sighed.

"What ar-" Shino got caught off by Shikamaru.

"It's my turn to gaurd..." Shikamaru yawned.

"Of course." Shino bowed and walked away.

I saw Shikamaru get a pole and smirk.

"ACK!!"

Shikamaru wacked Shino with the pole making Shino fall unconscious.

'I'm so confused on what the hell is going on.'

"Time to get you out of here, Kiba." Shikamaru said with a smile.

"First, where's Naruko..!?" 

"In Sasuke's bedroom." Shikamaru answered. 

I quickly ran out of the dungeon.

"What's so important about Naruko?" Shikamaru asked.

"She's pregnant..!" I said.

"So? Many women get preg- she holds Sasuke's child doesn't she?"

"Noooo-yes she does...." I groaned.

We somehow escaped and bypassed all the gaurds..

'¿?'

'These gaurds can't do shit.' 

"HEY!! Soldiers, find Naruko and bring her to me immediately!" An annoying voice yelled, more like screeched....

"Yes, Queen Haruno..!" Everyone nodded.

Shikamaru thought about it more, "Haruno must've found out Naruko's pregnancy and wants to get rid off her." 

'FUCKING SHIT!!! FISH CAKE'S KITS!! I mean BABIES!! Naruto's namings are getting to me...' 

Shikamaru and I walked down the hall and found soldiers guarding the king's door. 

"Hey, your shift is over. We'll take over." Shikamaru called out.

The soldiers nodded and left.

We quickly ran inside to find Naruto curled up with the babies against his stomache.

"Fish Cake!" I said loudly as I ran towards Naruto, but not too loud. I don't want to wake up the Kits.

"K-kiba?" Naruto murmured as he slowly woke up.

"Hey, Naruto. We're gonna get you out of here." I said with a smile.

"But where we go after this? The King will search for us forever until he gets rid of my Kits..." Naruto said and a few tears fell.

"We don't have time right now. Haruno is after you and it's either death now or later." Shikamaru sighed. 

'Why is he helping though?' 

"May you help carry my kits, there's seven." Naruto slightly blushed.

Shikamaru has a small poker face.

"Sure!" I agreed to help and gently grabbed three. 

Shikamaru was going to help, but Naruto hissed in caution.

'Time to ask now.'

"One question Shikamaru, why are you helping us?" I asked, and Shikamaru walked towards me.

"I fell in love with you, Kiba," Shikamaru smiled, "And I can't stand to see or hear you suffering." He leaned forward and pecked my lips.

(Kiba's mind)

........ Processing info....   
......1%  
.........3%   
............4%  
............. 8%  
........13%  
............27%  
.........38%  
...................53%  
............69%  
...............84%  
........91%  
......96%  
.... 97%  
...98%  
..99%  
.99.999%  
..99.99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999%  
Error (Rebooting system)⊙  
............  
.....................  
..................................1%

(Backtoreallife)

"Kiibbbaaaaaa..!" Naruto glared as he waved his hand over my face.

"Sorry....! Now let's get out of here..!" I said we all nodded.

We quickly ran to the door, but the door slammed open.

There stood a very very very familiar face.

"Where do you think you're going?" The voice growled-

I turned to look at Naruto and he's very pale and tears pricked his eyes.

Naruto's POV

"Does it matter though?" I hissed.

"Seize these traitors and don't do anything to the blonde." Sasuke ordered the soldiers.

"Sire, what about the babies?" A soldier asked.

"Place them on the bed including the ones in the blonde's arms." Sasuke answered.

The soldiers swarmed in and tried to grab My Kits away from me.

"Let them go..!" I cried as I tried to held my Kit in my arms in protection.

As the soldiers placed the Kits on the bed Sasuke ordered the soldiers to take Kiba and Shikamaru in the Dungeon and leave us alone.

"THERE'S NO WAY I'LL LEAVE NARUKO AND HIS BABIES ALONE WITH YOU, YOU PRICK!!" Kiba yelled out as he fought trying to get out of their grasp.

"KIBA ST-" Shikamaru got cut off by Sasuke.

"And what does you have to do with Naruko, Naruko's babies, and I?" Sasuke glared, and I quickly ran towards my Kits to protect them. 

"SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND!!!" Kiba kept yelling.

"Send him away immediately..!" Sasuke ordered getting annoyed of Kiba. 

"LET THEM GO, SASUKE!!" I yelled as I cried. Trying to comfort the crying babies.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DO THIS TO NARUKO! ! YOU BETRAYED HER, AND NOW YOU'RE AFTER HER BABIES EXISTENCE!! SHE'LL HATE YOU FOREVER!! YOU WON'T BE A FATHER ANYMORE AFTER THIS!!" Kiba ranted and ranted, but he striped ranting when he said the last sentence.

I froze completely. 

"What do you mean 'You won't be a father anymore after this'?" Sasuke asked with a death glare.

"K-Kiba-" I stuttered.

"I'm sorry, Naruko. But, he has to know and he has the right to know." Kiba said lowly.

"What is it that I don't know.!?" Sasuke yelled.

"Naruko, you're the one who needs to tell him. Not me." Kiba stated.

Sasuke turned to look at me to get the info from me.

Tears polled down my cheeks.

'Kiba's right.. He has the right to know....'

"You're right." I muttered.

Everyone stopped to look at me.

"Sasuke," I began, "These children are ours. So, you are the biological father to the children." I said loudly. 

Sasuke's eyes widen as the brighten up with happiness even though his face is emotionless.

"I knew it." Shikamaru yawned. 

"Everyone out." Sasuke ordered.

Everyone got out except for my kits, Sasuke, and I. 

"Why?" Sasuke said as he got closer to the bed where I am at.

"Why what?" I stated.

Sasuke crawled onto of me and pinned me down.

"Why didn't you tell me that I'm the father..?" Sasuke asked as he gripped my wrists.

"I'm thinking of my Kits' future, I don't want them with you whom has many troubles in the kingdom and abandons people who care about you ." I glared.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-" Sasuke repeated.

"No, you aren't. Why did you say you love me? You just want power not the Kits I had!" I hissed.

Sasuke placed lips against mine passionately. 

"I have the right to be in my children's lives, Naru." Sasuke said.

I looked away in defeat, "I know....." 

"You're staying here. I promise that I'll marry you, I'll be the father that our children, and to never give us the whole family up." Sasuke said as he released my wrists and held out his pinky.

Just like how we did when we were younger.

Without realizing I also held out my Pinky and wrapped it around Sasuke's. 

"It's a promise then Naru. I'll ask your hand in marriage, I'll be the father, and I'll never give up our family." Sasuke happily made a big smile with a light pink dusted on his cheeks. 

"You better remember this promise....-" 

"Sasu." 

Sasuke kissed me again and again all over my face, neck, and shoulders. 

"S-stop..! It's tickles..!" I giggled.

"Fine, now. Tell me what are we going to name the children?" Sasuke asked. 

"Dunno-" 

The door slammed open.

"SASUKE!!! ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME WITH THAT WHORE!?" Haruno yelled in rage.

"Haruno, leave this instant." Sasuke ordered harshly.

"I'm your wife for God's sake!

"Shut up you Yeasty Boil-Brained Maggot Pie!" Sasuke insulted.

I couldn't help but giggle a little. 

"This is all your fault Blonde!! I'll have my revenge!" Haruno yelled.

My Kits started crying again for like the hundredth time and I tried comfort them.

"Gaurds!! Take Haruno away, she is no longer my wife!" Sasuke ordered.

"N-no, please don't do this to me Sasuke! I have your child!" Haruno cried.

"I'm only accepting the child, but not you Haruno." Sasuke glared.

"Sasuke!! I'm your wife!! Please don't do this!!" Sakura yelled over and over.

There is a moment of silence and Sasuke turned to look at me.

He reached something in his pocket and took out something gold.

"Naruto. May you do the honors and become my soon to be Queen?" Sasuke smiled.

I thought for a moment and smiled.

"Yes."


	8. Happy Ending

Naruto's POV

I feel so heavy.... Why is that?

I opened my eyes to se my Kits in hand. But I couldn't move and I feel like someone is holding me.

I turned my head around to see Sasuke. 

"Awake already?" He murmured.

"Why, did you want me to sleep some more?" I asked.

"Mm.... Yes." Sasuke answered and kissed down my neck.

"Hmm? Why is that?" I asked.

"To see your sleeping faces and to make names for the babies without you knowing." Sasuke answered.

"That bastard... I WAS DOING THAT!! AND THEY ARE NOT BABIES!! THEY'RE KITS!!" Kurama roared in my head.

I sighed. 

"What..?" Sasuke pouted as he averted his eyes.

"You didn't let me give the Kits a name..!" I complained.

Sasuke unwrapped his arms around me and smiled.

"Your ready for our wedding in less than a week, right?" 

'Th-that fast!?' 

"No!" 

Sasuke growled possessively, "I made a promise and I'm going to make you my Queen." 

I chuckled at his possessive side.

"The two females with red hair should be called.... KOKORO AND RURU! !!" Kurama called out. 

'... No.' 

"....... Fuck you then..." 

'Nuuu! KyuuKyuu! Don't leave me!' 

"Do as requested then." 

'You Giant Red Hairball...' 

"Why are you pouting?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing.." I smiled.

"You're bad at lying, Naru." Sasuke stated.

".....Teme..... I was talking to the Nine Tails." I said the first part quietly and the second part loudly.

"Hn. What'd he say?" Sasuke asked.

"He's calling the two female red heads Kokoro and Ruru." I smiled.   
"Tch, I'm calling this black haired boy Saru, and the female black haired Kiko..!" Sasuke said demandingly. 

The door slammed open. 

"FISH CAKE, KIBA THE SEXY DOGGY IS HERE...!!!!-~" Kiba sang as he twirled around and leaped in the room like a ballerina.

Shikamaru was behind him shaking his head.

"THE KITS!!" Kiba jumped in the air in joy as he outstretched his arms and fingers out.

"Do you want to name one?" I asked. I want him to do the honor to name one of my Kits for taking me in during the months.

"OH, DO I!? IM NAMING THIS ONE HARUTO!!" Kiba said as he picked up a male red head. 

Shikamaru smiled at Kiba's happiness.

"NARU-CHAN! !! AND YOU DIDNT INVITE ME!?" A voice yelled out.   
"Baa-chan!?" I asked and Tsunade came storming in the room with an angry pout.

"YA OWE ME!! IM NAMING THE BLACK HAIRED MALE MENMA!!" Tsunade settled.

I sweat dropped, "Sure," I smiled.

"What are you going to name the female blonde, Fish Cake?" Kiba asked with a curious face.

I thought for a moment, "Haru," I answered. 

I tuned to look at Sasuke and he has a slightly pissed off face.

Shikamaru realized about Sasuke and smiled then dragged Kiba ou of the room after putting back Haruto on to the bed next to me.

"H-HEY!! SHIKA!! IM PLAYING WITH KITS!! PLEASE DON-" Kiba was gone and Tsunade got the hint by the actions and left as well and closed the door behind her.

"Why'd you let him name one of our children?" Sasuke asked possessively. 

"Because when I needed the most help, he helped me." I said as I averted my eyes from him.

I looked at Sasuke and had a depressing aura around him.

'Fuck, I pushed a button...'

"Sasuke~ May you help me?" I asked.

Sasuke looked straight into my eyes immediately and his eyes shine.

"Yes, Naru..!" 

"May you help me feed the Kits?" I asked.

He nodded quickly and ran out of the room closing the door behind him. 

'That was fast...' 

"DAAAAMMMMMNNNNN!!! YOU TAMED THE KING LIKE 0-100 IN 0.1 SECONDS!!!" 

For a few minutes I began talking with the Kits about how we're going to have a great future together and what I plan to do.

"Naru~" Sasuke cooed as he got in the room with baby bottles of milk. 

"It's hard for me to think he is an asshole right now..." 

Yes, Kurama still despises Sasuke's guts.

"Thank you, Sasu." I smiled as began feeding my kits after grabbing a bottle from Sasuke.

"Naruto, erm- We're getting married less than a week." Sasuke stated.

"Piece of fucking shit!!!!!!" 

Shikamaru's POV

I walked with Kiba while holding his hand. 

I finally have Kiba's heart which fills me up with happiness.

I'm planning to marry him once I have his whole heart. 

"Shikamaru!! Why'd you drag me out of there!" Kiba whined. 

'He looks so kissable right now.' 

Without thinking, I leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips.

For a few moments, Kiba started kissing back which made me smile during the kiss.

"I love you, Kiba." I said after breaking the kiss.

Kiba pouted, "I... Love you too," I smiled, "Now kiss me..!" Kiba demanded and pressed his lips against mine.

I stopped the kiss again and leaned to ear, "Let's continue the make out session at my place." 

He agreed and we continued at my place. 

*3 years later* 

Naruto's POV

Kurama is still keeping a close eye on Sasuke.

Oh well, Sasuke and I have been married for three years.

While Kiba and Shikamaru are married for two years, but I was sad at the fact Kiba cannot make a child.

But, eveyone is happy now. I want it to continue like this, a happy calm life for my family and I.


	9. Happily Depressing Ending

Naruto's POV

"Does it matter though?" I hissed.

"Seize these traitors and don't do anything to the blonde." Sasuke ordered the soldiers.

"Sire, what about the babies?" A soldier asked.

"Place them on the bed including the ones in the blonde's arms." Sasuke answered.

The soldiers swarmed in and tried to grab My Kits away from me.

"Let them go..!" I cried as I tried to held my Kit in my arms in protection.

As the soldiers placed the Kits on the bed Sasuke ordered the soldiers to take Kiba and Shikamaru in the Dungeon and leave us alone.

"THERE'S NO WAY I'LL LEAVE NARUKO AND HIS BABIES ALONE WITH YOU, YOU PRICK!!" Kiba yelled out as he fought trying to get out of their grasp.

"KIBA ST-" Shikamaru got cut off by Sasuke.

"And what does you have to do with Naruko, Naruko's babies, and I?" Sasuke glared, and I quickly ran towards my Kits to protect them. 

"SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND!!!" Kiba kept yelling.

"Send him away immediately..!" Sasuke ordered getting annoyed of Kiba. 

"LET THEM GO, SASUKE!!" I yelled as I cried. Trying to comfort the crying babies.

"NARUKO!!" Kiba called out after he was sent out if the room.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME, UCHIHA!!" I yelled.

Kiba's POV

"NARUKO! !" I kept yelling out as if it were to protect Naruto.

"Kiba!! Calm down! I'm sure Naruko will be fine!" Shikamaru said loudly.

I froze and kept silent, "Yeah... I know... I'm more worried about the kits," I murmured.

Sasuke still loves Naruto very much, but jealousy is blinding him from seeing at the fact that the Kits are his.

"Oi! So you guys knew where Naruko was!" Someone screeched.

'We're caught!'

"SOLDIERS!! AS THE POSITION OF QUEEN, EXECUTE THEM IMMEDIATLY AND DO IT PRIVATELY!" She ordered.

We couldn't do anything because if we die we'll die faster.

Sakura's POV

They knew all this time!!! 

I'm sure she's with My Husband!! 

I barrel-assed to My Husband's room and slammed the door open.

"SASUKE!!! ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME WITH THAT WHORE!?" I yelled in rage.

"Haruno, leave this instant." Sasuke ordered harshly.

"I'm your wife for God's sake!" 

"Shut up you Yeasty Boil-Brained Maggot Pie!" Sasuke insulted.

I couldn't help but smile evily.

"This is all your fault Blonde!! I'll have my revenge!" I yelled and pulled out a knife from my dress.

That whores babies started crying and I didn't care. I need to get rid of my rival and the children. Then I will be with Sasuke forever.

"DIE!!" I screamed and raised my knife and swinged down to cut at least one of the babies, but I got pushed off.

"DONT YOU DARE TRY TO HURT MY FAMILY!!" Naruko screamed and charged at me.

I smiled evily and held my knife tighter. 

As she charged at me, I looked for an opening and swung there.

Naruko tried to choke me to death, but I ducked and swung to his side and cut him a centimeter below from the ribs and a inch deep.

"NARUKO!!" Sasuke yelled and came running towards us.

I took my final chance and with all my weight I pushed Naruko down and punctured the knife into her heart.

Naruko screamed in pain and I laughed at this. It's so easy to get rid of competition! 

I felt myself falling.

I fell to the floor and when I got up I saw Sasuke holding onto Naruko's body tightly while crying.

Naruko's bright eyes turn from bright blue to a dull dark blue abyss. His skin turned pale and blood pooling out of the wounds and from his mouth. 

Naruko's dead! She's finally dead!

"Don't go..!" Sasuke cried out and placed his forehead against her forehead.

"Sasuke-kun. Why don't you forget her, I'm your wife who bares your child." I said as I got up.

The door slammed open and soldiers rushed in.

"Capture Haruno and send her in the dungeons, I'll think of a punishment." Sasuke ordered emotionless.

The soldier grabbed me from behind and I panicked. 

'This wasn't supposed to happen! You were supposed to love me, Sasuke-kun!' 

"SASUKE DONT DO THIS TO ME!! I LOVE YOU! AND YOU LOVE ME! I EVEN BARE YOUR CHILD!!" I cried out.

"You don't matter to me." Sasuke snapped.

My heart broke and I felt tears fall.

"ITS THAT WHORE'S FAULT!! SHE TOOK YOU AWAY FROM ME!!-" 

Sasuke's POV 

That pink hair blob finally left. 

My tears fall onto Naruto's face. He's still beautiful even through all this hell...

"S-sasuke..." Naruto called out weakly.

"Don't go.." I said as got closer and kissed his lips. 

"Protect them..." Naruto said as he held on to my shirt to show he's serious.

"Protect who-"

"Your Kits..." My eyes widen and my eyes are now full of tears. 

I felt his hand let go. I gripped onto his hand to feel that he's still here.

"N-no..." I murmured between my sobs.

"Naruto, please... We'll get married..!-"  
"We'll raise our kids...-"  
"We'll do idiotic things with our kids and have the best time of our lives..!-"  
"We'll be the perfect family that we've wanted when we were younger!-"  
"We'll watch our kids get older and have lovers and get married.!-"  
"We'll get old together..!-"  
"I'm making this our promise!" 

I tangled my pinky around his. I looked at his face; he has pale skin and dull blue eyes that were getting duller by every second.

He opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

I leaned forward to hear him, "Naruto what is it!?" 

"Promise me," He began.

"I promise you anything! Just don't go!" I cried as I held him tighter with my other arm.

"Promise me that you'll do all those things in place of me..." Naruto softly smiled. 

I shook my head, "No! You'll be the one to experience those things in first hand!" 

Naruto shook his head slightly, "Promise me.." 

I stubbornly shook my head again.

Naruto laughed slightly, "Please tell them I've always loved them..." 

I felt his body go limp in my arms. 

"Naruto..!" I tried to shake him awake. 

"Please tell me it's one of those games you used to play were you stay still then you jump up and yell 'Tricked ya, Sasu!' Then I started chasing after you because you scared the hell out of me and I wanted revenge!" 

Silence followed.

"Naruto!!" I called out again and shook a little harder.

My tears spilled again. The love of my life is... 

Gone....

I clenched my teeth as I cried then yelled

"NARUTO!!"

*6 years later*

3rd POV 

"Otosan! Nii-chan is being mean!" Kokoro pouted.

"Nuh-uh!" Menma countered. 

"Yes, you were!" Ruru defended Kokoro.

"He wasn't!" Haruto defended Menma.

"Otosan! They're fighting again!" Haru said as she pulled Sasuke's sleeve for attention.

"Oi! Stop fighting! Now let's get in the carriage!" Sasuke called out.

"Gomen, Otosan!" They pouted and Sasuke only chuckled at their adorable faces.

The eight of them got in a carriage and they got off once they got to the location Sasuke wanted to go to.

The children started running around while Sasuke smiled at them and continued forward. 

Once he got to his destination he kneeled down and smiled.

"Hello, Naru." 

Sasuke placed the pure white lilies on Naruto's grave. 

Sasuke looked at the ring with a diamond on it that symbolized their "engagement".

The children saw their father who was next to their mother, they smiled and ran to their father and mother.

"Hi, Kaa-san!!" Kiko greeted.

"Otosan stills misses you and loves you very much!" Saru said with a smile. 

"And so do we!" Haruto added.

Sasuke chuckled at them. 

"Otosan is laughing at us!" Ruru exclaimed.

"Let's get him!" Menma yelled and the children rushed towards the kneeling Uchiha and jumped on top of him making the Uchiha's eyes widen then fall down backwards at the impact.

After the fall they started laughing at the stupidity they did.

"Okay, you guys get back in the carriage! I'll get their soon. After this we'll get ramen." Sasuke said and they all cheered and run to the carriage chanting "Ramen".

Sasuke stayed with Naruto a little longer, "Naru, I'm still keeping the promise to you. I'll protect the kids for you, I'll raise our kids for you, I'll do idiotic things with our kids and have the best time of our lives for you, we'll be the perfect family that we've wanted when we were younger, and I'll watch our kids get older and have lovers and get married for you." 

Sasuke felt as if Naruto is hugging him repeatedly saying, "Thank you, Sasu. I love you." 

"Otosan! You're taking forever!" Menma whined.

Sasuke chuckled at them again and looked back at Naruto.

"I love you too, Naru. So very much."


	10. Depressing Ending

Naruto's POV

"I won't let you hurt my Kits." I stated coldly. 

Sasuke smirked then he kissed me forcefully.

"No, no, no. Soon, you'll have mine instead. Don't worry you pretty head." Sasuke said as he picked me up.

He placed me on the bed next to my kits, "At least I am letting you say goodbye to them, Naru." Sasuke cuffed me onto the bed.

Then he left me with a kiss.

'He's going to kill them!' 

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!! THEY HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!! DONT YOU DARE TRY ANYTHING ON THEM!!" I yelled as I tried to get the cuffs off.

Sasuke turned to me with a smirk and closed the door. 

I cried silently as I kept struggling.

Sasuke's POV 

Naruto...

To think you got pregnant with another man's children. 

No way, you're mine...! And I'm keeping my promise to you. 

If another man is going to get between us, I won't hesitate to get rid of him, his children, his family, and his very existence.

I'm the only one who is able to hold you, to touch you, to kiss you. 

And to think you have Gaara's children, not on my life.

You're mine Naruto.

I walked down the hall, looking for that man who dares to touch my Naru.

'For some reason... I feel like I need to protect the babies... No, that can't be right. They're not mine.... They have to go.' 

I continued forward on the journey.

Kiba's POV 

"Let me out!!" I yelled.

"Shut up and you will be released sooner." Shino said.

"I fucking hate you so much, you damn traitor!!" I yelled.

"As I said, it was the King's orders.." 

"I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!!" I repeated over and over.

I heard footsteps come over.

"What with the commotion? It's troublesome as it is already." Shikamaru sighed.

"What ar-" Shino got caught off by Shikamaru.

"It's my turn to gaurd..." Shikamaru yawned.

"Of course." Shino bowed and walked away.

I saw Shikamaru get a pole and smirk.

"ACK!!"

Shikamaru wacked Shino with the pole making Shino fall unconscious.

'I'm so confused on what the hell is going on.'

"Time to get you out of here, Kiba." Shikamaru said with a smile.

"First, where's Naruko..!?" 

"In Sasuke's bedroom." Shikamaru answered. 

I quickly ran out of the dungeon.

"What's so important about Naruko?" Shikamaru asked.

"She's pregnant..!" I said.

"So? Many women get preg- she holds Sasuke's child doesn't she?"

"Noooo-yes she does...." I groaned.

We somehow escaped and bypassed all the gaurds..

'¿?'

'These gaurds can't do shit.' 

"HEY!! Soldiers, find Naruko and bring her to me immediately! I want to punish her privately! I'll be waiting to my room!" An annoying voice yelled, more like screeched....

"Yes, Queen Haruno..!" Everyone nodded.

Shikamaru thought about it more, "Haruno must've found out Naruko's pregnancy and wants to get rid off her." 

'FUCKING SHIT!!! FISH CAKE'S KITS!! I mean BABIES!! Naruto's namings are getting to me...' 

Shikamaru and I walked down the hall and found soldiers guarding the king's door. 

"Hey, your shift is over. We'll take over." Shikamaru called out.

The soldiers nodded and left.

We quickly ran inside to find Naruto yelling, screaming, kicking while being cuffed onto the bed.

"Fish Cake!" I said loudly as I ran towards Naruto, but not too loud. I don't want to wake up the Kits.

"Kiba!!" 

"Hey, Naruto. We're gonna get you out of here." I said with a smile, but then turned into a frown.

"Who cuffed you and where are the keys?" I asked as I gripped onto the bed's blanket.

Naruto began to frown more, "Uchiha did this and took the keys with him," He answered.

Shikamaru began looking for something in the room. 

"What are you looking for?" I asked; I was getting suspicious on his actions.

"Paper clip." He answered.

"Just leave me! Take the kits!" Naruto said loudly.

Shikamaru then looked at me. I only nodded at Naruto's answer. 

"Go! He might come back any minute!" Naruto cried out. 

I quickly ran to the kits and carefully grabbed each one. 

The door slammed open, "Why is the door unsupervised!?" 

I looked at the person and there stood Uchiha, Sasuke.

I snarled at him to show my disgust towards him.

"Soldiers! Execute Shikamaru and Kiba; they are traitors!" Sasuke yelled then soldiers came swarming in.

"Sire! And the babies?!" 

"Leave them here." I saw the slightest hint of sadisticness in his eyes. 

"NO!! I WONT LEAVE YOU WITH NARUKO OR THE KITS, YOU SADISTIC FUCKING PRICK!!" I kicked and yelled as the soldiers took Shikamaru and I away. 

Naruto's POV

"LET THEM GO!! LET US GO!!" I yelled in desperation.

The soldiers are gone and it's only Sasuke and I in silence.

Sasuke got closer to my kits and carried one.

"DON'T TOUCH THEM!! DON'T EVEN HURT THEM!" I warned.

Sasuke turned sound his back toward my face.

All I can see is Sasuke rocking the baby. 

I stayed there in silence watching the scene unfold.

Sasuke then turned back around and I saw the baby still not making noise as if he were rocking them to sleep.

Sasuke did the same exact things to every Kit.

"What did you do to them?" I asked lowly, but all I heard was silence in the room.

Sasuke walked toward me and placed the key next to me as if he wanted me to escape then walked out of the room and locked the door. Leaving me in the room in silence.

I quickly used my hands nearest to the keys get the key and unlock myself. 

I rushed to my kits side and I picked up my black headed boy. 

I snuggled against hid neck, but his head only moved to the side heavily. 

As if...

Tears fell as I gripped onto the baby's body with care.

"FUCKING BASTARD!!!" I screamed as my tears spill.

I gently laid my Kit on the bed and checked on the others.

Sasuke snapped my kits necks... A painless and silent death... I remember how my parents snap neck of animals in order to eat, or watch me suffer for those animals. 

BUT THESE ARE MY KITS!! 

"I HATE YOU!! I HATE YOU!! I HATE YOU!! YOU KILLED THEM!! I FUCKING HATE YOU!!" I screamed out in pain. 

I sniffed and went to the bed and grabbed the key. My knuckles turned white from the hard grip. 

The door opened once again revealing the one man I absolutely despise. 

I rushed towards him with the key in hand, ready to stab him on the artery in his neck with the key. 

"DIE YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!" I yelled as I swung my arm to his neck. Sasuke ducked, grabbed my waist and pushed me down, straddled me, and pinned my hands down. 

"Tsk. Tsk." Sasuke growled as he took away the key from me. 

"Kill me." 

Sasuke eyes widen. 

"No. I've done this much already, and I'm not going to kill you now." Sasuke glared.

"Do it now." 

Sasuke glared at me more and got off. I stayed there on the ground not moving a muscle. 

"I'm not doing it." Sasuke said as he picked me up. 

I hanged over his shoulder and my arms dangle behind him.

"As I said, you'll carry my children and mine alone. To believe that another man touched you and had their way with you is unexceptable." Sasuke growled as he placed me on the couch.

"And what if I say "No"..." I said lowly as I glared right back at him.

I felt him grip onto my hip which made me wince in pain. 

"Then it is by force and that's what you call? Rape?" Sasuke said in my ear.

My eyes widen. I reached out and struggled to push him off.

"Let go!!"

He said nothing and forced himself onto me until I was undressed.

That night was filled with hate, anger, and lust.

Sasuke's POV

I undressed my Naruto because I knew it was either he'll children from another man instead of me that he grew to like, or he'll have my children by force.

I'm not taking any chances. He'll become mine, only mine.

I knew he wouldn't comply with this forced sexual doings, so it'll hurt for him. 

I took out my member and placed it against his entrance as he yelled for me to get off.

'I love you.' Was the thought in my head when I looked into his eyes and entered.

"I HATE YOU!! WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?" Naruto cried out in pain. 

'You.'

'I only want you to be with me as my wife like we promised.'

The night is filled with yells, moans, groans, words of hate, words of guilty love, and the smell of sex.

And he now carries my child or children. 

*nine months later* 

Naruto has given birth to three healthy babies. One blonde, one black haired, and the last is red headed.

And I made sure only I can see him and no one has touched him before he gave birth.

So why is there a child with red-

Then it hit me.

His mother...

I'm a murderer. 

A sadistic sick and twisted cold blooded psychopathic murderer.

What have I done..

I've killed my own family.

But I have to forget that. I have another family to take care of now.

My newborn children and my wife.

'I've kept my promise, Naruto.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I’ll leave the story here 🥐


End file.
